


To The Moon And Back

by deadsonas



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, THEYRE JUST RLLY SOFT OKAY, alien boyfriend, theyre in love u cowards!!!!, venom is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsonas/pseuds/deadsonas
Summary: Eddie worries whether Venom is truly capable of love, and Venom proves that he is





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ive ever written so bare with me sksksjdksn,, I just rlly love Symbrock and i'm fuckin SOFT,, anyway if u like this u can check out my art @secretlyalime_ on insta!!

It was late. Eddie was laying in bed, half awake, thoughts still racing. His thoughts often kept him awake until ungodly hours of the night. Often times he thought about Venom. He loved his other dearly. He was his love, his other half. Venom made Eddie feel whole. However his thoughts tonight were not of sappy romance between a man and his alien parasite. Tonight his mind was plagued with anxiety. Eddie was worried, scared even. He was worried about Venom, or at least how Venom felt about him. His anxiety fueled the dreaded questions of whether the symbiote truly loved him back, or if he was just confusing possession with love. It filled his chest with a tight dread, and Venom could feel it too. 

**Worried, Eddie?**

"Its nothing, V. I'm alright." he mumbled. He felt bad lying to Venom, but he didn't want to upset the symbiote with thoughts that he deemed stupid. 

**Don't lie, Eddie. Can feel that you are scared. Want you to feel safe.**

Eddie hesitated. He didn't want to say it, but he knew Venom would insist he tell him what was on his mind. He knew he couldn't keep it bottled up forever. 

"Do you really love me?" Eddie asked, "or do you just confuse possession for love? Can you even feel love?" Hesitation wavered in his voice. He waited for a response for several moments before the symbiote finally responded. 

**Love you, Eddie. Love you more than anything. You are all we ever wanted.**

Eddie still felt unsure. The symbiote could feel his emotions, but Eddie had a hard time understanding Venom's. They were complex, and felt different from what he's used to emotions feeling like. He had no idea what Venom felt right now. 

"Prove it." he blurted out. He felt his face go a bit red, knowing this could go in one of two directions. After a moment of nothing, black tendrils emerged from Eddie's torso and formed into a humanoid shape. Venom's face was right there, in front of Eddie's, teeth sharp and eyes blank yet full of emotion. 

**Love you, Eddie. Love you so much.**

Venom reached out and held Eddie's hand, his large, pitch black claws intertwined between Eddie's worn, strong fingers. They were laying on their sides now, facing one another, fingers laced together. 

**Love your small, beautiful hands. Love your soft, pale face and your warm, loving embrace.**

Venom wrapped his other arm around Eddie and pulled him close, his soft, ink-colored body warm to the touch. Eddie was caught by surprise at how warm Venom's hugs were. 

**Love your sweet, pretty, pink lips. Love how strong and brave you are. Love how kindly you treat others.**

Venom was holding Eddie tightly but comfortably now. Eddie felt safe in his other's arms. Venom planted a kiss to the top of Eddie's head. 

**I love you.**

There was no 'we'. Eddie was taken aback by that fact. With Venom, it was always 'we', never 'I'. Hearing him say that, and speak for himself was what really proved it to Eddie that Venom loved him. Eddie felt a lump in his throat, and that lump turned quickly into tears. They were happy tears, however. Eddie was so happy, and Venom knew that. Seeing his love so happy made Venom elated. He meant it when he said that Eddie was all he ever wanted. 

"I love you too, V. To the moon and back." Eddie whispered to his other, who was still cradling him, but now with his whole body, legs tangled together, fingers interlaced still, everything. 

**To the moon and back.**

****

The symbiote repeated that to him, a tone of pure adoration in his voice. Eddie was free of his anxieties now. All he thought of as he drifted off to peaceful sleep in his love's arms was how much he adored Venom, and how much the symbiote adored him too. 

****


End file.
